


And The Boys Were All Planning For a Fall

by zarabithia



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-02
Updated: 2010-07-02
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack comes back after saving Cassie. That doesn't mean they get a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The Boys Were All Planning For a Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from:   
> "The festival was over and the boys were all planning for a fall  
> The cabaret was quiet except for the drilling in the wall  
> The curfew had been lifted and the gambling wheel shut down  
> Anyone with any sense had already left town  
> He was standing in the doorway looking like the Jack of Hearts."

Scott did not actually expect Jack to come back. When he picked up the sociopath who'd almost hurt Scott's little girl and flown off into space, Scott expected that there'd be a big explosion and the end of Jack of Hearts. He was actually relieved when that turned out to not be true. That relief confused him, and he tried to chalk it up to nothing more than gratitude that Jack had saved Cassie.

Jack certainly blamed gratitude for the fact that Lang started showing up to visit him during his time spent in that stupid containment cell. And Jack bitched about the fact that Ant-Man didn't owe him anything. But Lang kept showing up anyway. 

Scott was relieved, when Jack quit bitching about it. That confused Scott, too, because it wasn't as though their entire relationship up to that point hadn't been defined by arguments. Fortunately, there was still plenty of other things to argue about, other than why Scott kept showing up to Jack's cell.

Disagreements about where to grab a post battle bite to eat, for instance. Jack was appalled at Lang's terrible taste in food and felt perfectly justified critiquing Scott's order. If the critiques grew shorter...well, Jack had to give the two of them some time to actually play the cards he'd dealt. 

Between rounds of cards, hours in containment cells and greasy sandwiches that made Jack roll his eyes, Scott found time to date Jessica Jones. She was frustrating and fantastic and Scott knew it was not going to be a long term commitment by the second date. That didn't quite take the sting out of his girlfriend telling him she was having another man's baby.

"You knew it was a mistake," Jack scoffed, and the irritation at Scott's whining would have sounded more cruel, had it not been muttered inches away from Scott's lips, and had it not preceded Jack sliding down between Scott's legs. The restaurant bathroom stall was small, but private, and Jack took out all the frustrations he had about having to listen to Scott bitch about Jessica Jones for the past couple of weeks. Scott's moans only egged him on. 

"So...Jack of Hearts, really?" Tony asked Scott over lunch. Scott tried to play innocent, but Tony had always been more nosy than was healthy. "I mean, he's coming back awfully late these days. Almost missed the designated time yesterday..." 

"So, Steve Rogers, really?" Jack said pointedly, two days later, and that ended that conversation. 

Scott was still contemplating what his response to Tony should have been the next time he had Jack pressed up against a wall in Avengers' mansion. He was thinking maybe this could be something more than a quick blow job and argumentative card games between lunch dates they barely have time to steal. Maybe...

Jack barely had time to break the kiss, when he felt his ability to control himself being pulled away. "Scott, I have to - " Get back in the containment. But there wasn't time. "Sorry."

And then Scott's world went white.


End file.
